Game (Heavenly Roses)
Summary One of the last characters I remember from Memory from my short stories I wrote back on my laptop. Game is the self-given name for an Ascended. He- IT was a weaker Ascended, being of the "Lesser" variant. The only known Ascended to be weaker now goes by the name Iblis Victoria. Whilst adopting titles aren't weird for especially flamboyant Ascended, Game was an exception. He seemed to genuinely care for the lower dimensions, and when he used his powers to kill another Ascended who threatened to commit Magniversal Genocide. Game was banished to the lower dimensions then after. With weakened powers, Game has to attempt to fix the World and eventually, even the universe. With limited powers to that of a lesser being than what he originally was, he has the play the world; As a game. Personality Game is a very eccentric Ascended. He has an innocent mindset and seeks to be "Morally sound", using the human standards as well as even going to the point of admiring and wanting to be like them. His emotions, unlike most characters, are extremely complex; complex enough that human emotions pale in comparison. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: "Game" Gender: Not Applicable Age: Beyond Time Classification: Exiled Ascended, The God of Games Birthplace: N/A Status: Active (?) Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B Normally, 7-C in "Game Mode" | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Regeneration (Mid), Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Time Paradox Immunity, Precognition, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Precognition | Everything before but stronger, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 8 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation), Acausality, Mind Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Danmaku, Power Nullification, Non-Corporeal, Information Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Multiplication By Zero, Sealing, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Creation, Mathematics Manipulation, Transmutation Attack Potency: Average Human Level, Town Level with "Game Mode" (Statistics Amplification) | High Hyperverse Level (An Ascended is naturally Infinitely-Dimensioned; even those of the absolute lowest caliber) Speed: At least Supersonic (Caught Magically-Enchanted Mach Speed Arrows easily) | Immeasurable, Possibly Irrelevant (All Ascended in their Primes are Infinitely Dimensioned Concept-less beings, however it is unclear if Game regained ALL of his powers) Lifting Strength: Above Average | Immeasurable to possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Human Class, Town Class with "Game Mode" | High Hyperversal Durability: Wall Level, Town Class with "Game Mode" | High Hyperversal Stamina: Infinite (Even when exiled, most Ascended have infinite Stamina) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters With shockwaves from punches | High Hyperversal to possibly Irrelevant Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Likely Supergenius (Reads and plays every opponent he faces like an open book and even creates 7 back-up plans for even the most minute of battles, with only possibly understanding how human emotions work on a personal level; although he is still more than capable of playing with people's emotions) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Although Game's strategies are usually very effective, they are needlessly complex and have many variables than what's needed. Although this makes him unpredictable, it also makes it so more things can go wrong (Should he not use probability manipulation). | None notable Feats: Human * Played a Magical Supercomputer in hundreds of games, winning all of them * Caught Magic-Enchanted Mach-Speed Arrows * Boosted himself with magic and blew a town-sized magical construct into rubble * Accurately analyzed and gained all information connecting with a Necromancer, with an accurate spell list as well as weaknesses and the next best option. * Played a Precognition User's precognition by directly affecting his own fate, making any precognition extremely blurry at the very least * When extremely serious, made the probability of him losing to 0% and probability to win up to 100% * Made the possibility of him being hit with new Thousand-Mach arrows hitting him 0%, literally walking through the barrages of arrows * When humouring Psychic Mages and ESPers, they were incapable of reading his mind or attacking it like with their other victims; even to the point of saying he lacks a mind * Tricked the "Father of the Skies" (Basically God/Zeus) into relinquishing his powers and granting it to his most trusted followers with a game with over 9 thousand rules with only one extremely minor loophole even God couldn't find. Ascended * Nullified the powers of another Ascended to the point that they can be killed by Game permanently * Multiplied all attacks sent at him by Mages to 0, nullifying all of it * Fated his human girlfriend at the time to become the greatest "Gamer" in the world; playing everyone else like pawns * Temporarily froze time in the Magniverse * Fixed the cracks in the Magniverse caused by another Rogue Ascended * Re-sealed all of his old and regained power into a ring, turning himself into a full human Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Human | Re-Ascended Note: Game is the baseline for a Member of the Ascended species, with Iblis Victoria's unknown Ascended state being the only other Ascended character possibly weaker than him. It is also of note that Ascended are naturally resistant to their own abilities, which is why Game is incapable of fighting stronger Ascended with more potent or versatile abilities than he does. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users